A New Start
by Scooter12345
Summary: Rebecca is Nick Dayle's best friend. The young woman has been faced with the death of her mom and a dad with heart disease. She longs for a family of her own. Will the museum dwealers and the new exhibit from Salem help find exactly what she needs? R
1. Chapter 1: Loves of Her Life

A New Start

A Puritan, Salem, exhibit has come to the Museum of Natural History. When Kahmunra strikes again it's up to the most unlikely person to save them all. Nicky's friend, Rebecca, has just lost her family and is looking for a new one. Larry agrees to take her in for a while. When she catches the eye of a crazy cow-boy and the muse of a judge without a family the possibilities are endless.

Crucible based and set after Night at the Museum 2, 1 other thing _Letters, _**Songs, **_**SCREAMING, **_Emphasis (The underlining is for Danforth only [pretty much]), 'thoughts'

Loves of Her Life

Rebecca sat down next to Nicky. She gave him a one of a kind smile. She had been invited over to the museum for the night. Her father had said it was okay since Larry would be with them. Nicky passed her a sheet of paper. It read . . . _Becca, there's a new exhibit being delivered tonight! It's the Salem witch hunt guys. I know you like that kind of thing so that's why I invited you. _

She smiled. _Thanks Nicky you're the best. _

Nicky was the only person who treated her like a normal human since her mother died of breast cancer last year. Her light blue eyes sparkled when she thought of being able to see even just a wax figure of Mr. John Hale, Mr. John Proctor, Goodwife Elizabeth Proctor, but especially Deputy Governor Mr. Thomas Danforth. She had all of his parts memorized from the Crucible, every fact ever known about him. Nicky had seen the figures this morning and knew exactly who was there and who wasn't. When he'd seen Danforth was there he knew Becca HAD to come. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when Danforth came to life tonight. Then he remembered her mother had all those old western movies, Jedidah Smith had always been their favorite, 'Oh well,' Nicky thought, 'she'll be so busy with Danforth and attempting to kill Hawthorne and Putnam she won't even notice Jed.' The bell rang it was finally summer vacation. He didn't know how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

Discoveries

When Larry drove to pick up Rebecca an ambulance was at her house and her father was being carried out on a stretcher. 'God that poor kid,' he thought. "Becca sweet-heart are you okay?" "'M fine Mr. Dayle," she said softly.

Then one of the paramedics came over. "For her sake I'd get her out of here. Her father's dead, I'm sorry."

"Oh, God," Larry whispered.

"Do you know anyone who could take her in until a foster family is ready?"

"I could." He said slowly meaning every syllable.

"It's settled."

"How should I tell her?"

"Show her something cool that she likes and break it to her slowly."

"What did he say?"

"He said we should just go they'll take care of your dad."

"Okay." She half whispered. Nicky had her close her eyes.

"WHEN CAN I OPEN THEM!?" she said loudly. Rexy growled.

"Turn to your Left, Walk straight," He said leading her to the new exhibit.

"_**WHERE AM I!"**_

__"Oh my GOD is it really. . ." She opened her eyes. It was standing up in front of her was a noose with Proctor, Rebecca Nurse, Cheever, Putnam, Elizabeth, Abigail, Paris, Betty, Marry Warren, then her eyes fell on . . . Danforth. They were real all of them were here and breathing, moving, TALKING even.

"_**NICKY! NICKY THIS IS AMAZING! MY GOD! NICKY HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! HOLY CRUD! GOD NICKY THANK YOU!" **_Meanwhile all of the Puritans were staring at her thinking of how many times she had just disgraced God's name when suddenly they realized she was wearing pants.

"Excuse me Child," Danforth spoke, "But where on Earth are we? You have just broken the first commandment several times and you are wearing pants." She smiled.

"You're in the 21st century Mr. Danforth, sir, Your Excellency! Gosh, you're all living legends and there are just *breath* don'tevenknowwheretostart." As her words became slowly more slurred they cocked there head but she didn't' notice.

"Could you repeat what you said Child, you spoke so quickly I could not understand a word you said."

"Oops, sorry I do that when I get exited."

"Believe me I've heard it happen before," Nicky said. She turned and glared at him before giving him a playful grin.

"I said I have so many questions I want to ask you and I don't even know where to start, with my questions." They nodded.

"I see we have more than just the new exhibits here."

"Oh, Rebecca this is Ahkmenra."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ahkmenra said as he shook Danforth's hand.

"Pleasure," He said eyeing the oddly dressed young man.

"Now," Ahkmenra said turning. "Larry said that you have been waiting very patiently to see the museum come to life, right?"

"Yes," she said. "Why don't I give you a tour? You can all come with to see where you will be staying for the next few months." "Actually," Larry said. "McPhee bought them from the Salem Archives, he said "'this museum needs more history . . . If you . . . you know what I mean.' So he bought them." Nicky had never seen Rebecca so happy. Danforth followed Ahkmenra. Nicky tugged on Ahkmenra's cloak,

"Don't do the hall of miniatures," he said.

"Why," Ahk asked. Nicky briefly explained. "Oh okay."

"Now, I will ask that Rebecca say out side . . ."

"Which Rebecca," both asked in unison.

"Rebecca JR." Ahk smiled.

"Why?"

"Yeah? I wanna see Nicky's friend. Ahk why?" Rebecca looked at the little man. She remembered the last Old West show she saw with her mother before she died. It was Jedidiah's death her mom's last breath was Jed's last breath.

"I . . . I need to go."

"Did I say somethin to offend ya?"

"No, no it's just I need to be alone for a moment."

"Child, what troubles you? Is it a sprit?"

She smiled sadly, "No just a memory. I wish it were a sprit then there would be a way to be rid of it. Now there's nothing I can do."

"Did I cause the memory?" Jed asked.

"Yeah, but don't feel bad about it. It's not your fault. I'd have to face it sooner or later." She shrugged Danforth's arm off of her and left with tears rolling down her face. 'Some life that child must have lived.' He thought to himself. 'I want to make right the wrongs I've done, now I know what I've done is wrong, maybe just maybe through her I can set them right.'

Danforth is OOC I apologize.


	3. Chapter 3: More Discoveries

More Discoveries

"I know you feel bad Jed but it's not your fault." Octavious told his friend.

"Jed it really isn't your fault, her mom died a few years ago and she was an obsessed fan of western movies she died when you died on the TV show. When she saw you; it reminded her of her mom." "Then it was me?"

Nicky was becoming annoyed quickly. "_**NO IT WASN'T SHE WOULD HAVE SEEN YOU EVENTUALLY AND WE COULND'T HAVE PREVENTED IT!" **_He settled down.

"Do you want us to go find your friend Child?" Danforth asked.

"Yes I would like that," Nicky said.

"I'll go find her," Proctor said as he ran off. Proctor found Rebecca fingering each one of their exhibits; more specifically she was sitting in Danforth's chair sobbing at his desk. He'd comforted his own children about loss before but here he just didn't know what to do.

"Hello," he said.

She looked up, "Oh, Hey," she whispered.

"Would you like to talk about what happened Rebecca? The little man, Jed, feels very, very responsible for what happened."

"I told him not to."

"He did not take what you said seriously, little one."

"Okay I'll come with," she said as Proctor helped her up. Within about ten or twenty minutes the two of them were laughing and joking around like little kids. Jed was about nineteen and Rebecca was a 17 year old Junior in High School. She explained the modern time period to the Puritans. She smiled as she told them how she'd memorized every line of the Crucible and actually preformed it line for line by herself. This was quite comical but they were impressed she could quote the whole show.

"Okay guys you have to go back to your exhibit." No one asked why and simply followed orders they sat back down in their spots and "slept".

"Rebecca, I have some, well, good news and bad news. The good news is you'll be staying with me for as long as you need, the bad news is because your . . . your father died last night." Rebecca braced herself against a wall.

"I thought so. So you're taking me in then right?"

"Right," Larry said.

"You know the consequences, you'll die."

"No, I won't don't you ever believe that you were the cause."

"I was and I am. I cannot ask you to take me in." She walked over to the Puritan exhibit and looked as though she was praying. Then she went up stairs and talked to Jed's still form. She wept there until she fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4:Don’t You Worry

Don't You Worry

Jed woke up to find a sleeping Rebecca on the edge of his diorama.

"Becca, Becca?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Her eyes opened slightly.

"Oh my Gosh I slept all day!" "It has a tendency to happen when you go and sob in front of an exhibit for an hour straight."

"So you Child were the one praying in front of our exhibit."

"Yeah that was me and you can call me Rebecca or Becca if you want to."

"Of course," Danforth said. 'Why do I feel like I need to be her father?' He thought, 'Because she lost hers that is why.' Jed gently touched her cheek where it was sticky now instead of wet.

"Hey, Gigantor?" he said to Larry.

"Yes Jed," Larry asked.

"Could you get Akh over here?"

"Sure, why?" he he asked generically curious.

"I jus have a question for im is all."

"Okay."

Akhmenra came over and asked, "What do you need Jed?"

"Could you shrink Becca to my size?"

"Sure, I could. Where do you plan on going with this?"

"I plan ta take her for a drive in the RC."

"Jed," Larry warned. "Bring her back before sunrise." Jed and Rebecca grinned. She shrunk and so did her clothes.

"Awesome!"

"I'll get the car," Jed said as he ran with the keys.

"Here jump in!" Becca jumped in the car.

"Whoa this is so fun!"

"Isn't it though, I come here all the time jus ta think."

"You are a surprising person Jedidiah, very surprising."

"As are ya ta me," he said.

"How am I surprising to you?"

"I never thought a dame like you would ever even speak ta me much less well ya know . . ."

"Drive with you and let you touch their heart."

"Sactly, you get me."

"I get you," she wispered leaning over closer to him.

"I wanna kiss you Becca if that's Kay with ya," he muttered shyly rubbing his ankles togther.

"I want to too but I . . . I might be kinda bad at it."

Jed leaned over and placed his lips gently on hers and she did so back. His blond shaggy hair glowed in the moon light. Her long brown hair draped down her shoulders like a veil.

"I don't know why but . . ."

"I love ya. . ."

"e 'enthough we . . ."

"only jus met." He kissed her one last time before turning the car around it was almost sunrise.

**Gah that took forever! I finally fixed the spacing though!**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't leave me I need you

Don't leave me I need you.

**A.N.: I lied Kahmura is NOT in this. He's in my other fic. He has a solo fic on here now so if anyone wanted to read about him or was exited to see him read that one it's called Of Syndromes and Complexes.**

2 month's later

Becca rushed into the museum, her hair trailing behind her. "JED! JED! I'M HERE!" She almost ran over Octavious.

"My lady," he shouted and she spun toward him.

"Octavious what a wonderful surprise."

"My lady I fear something has happened to our Jededaiah."

"What, what happened?" she asked anxiously they'd been dating for 2 months now since her first kiss. She was 17 now last month she had turned 18 an age to match his age.

"He was dueling with another cowboy to keep his position as leader and he won, but he was wounded badly."

"I wasn't here last night . . . it's my fault I should have been here for him!"

"No, no, it's not your fault but apparently he's very weak and needs someone to help him get better, he needs you." Octavious was shifting uncomfortably.

"What else is wrong with him? Because you don't shift like that when you've told me everything."

"He's dying Lady Rebecca."

Ahkmenra put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Shrink me please," she whispered, her attire was that of a western girl she did that because Jed had asked her to. It made both of them more comfortable.

Ahkmenra nodded.

She shrunk to a small miniature size. Larry lifted her into the diorama.

"Jed," she whispered as the doctor led her into the small tent. She saw him there, his forehead doused with sweat, he moaned.

"Becca?"

"Shhhh . . . I'm here. I'm here," she took his ice cold hand. "I'm here for you, I'm always here, I'm not leaving you. I promise."

She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Don't leave me I need you."

.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Temporary Home

Don't loose Hope

**I borrowed an idea from **Bubblicious Genius**she's got a great story it's a good read. **

Danforth walked to the edge of the Manifest Destiny exhibit. "How is he?"

"Not good, Pa- Mr. Danforth."

"What were you going to say before?"

"Never mind, it was silly."

"No, tell me child."  
"I was gonna call you Papa but that's stupid."

"No it's not."

"Y-you don't mind?"

"Everyone needs someone and I do not have that someone and neither do you. Keep up your hope God smiles on those who have faith."

She smiled and laughed. "Thank you Papa Danforth."

She noticed a small figure on a log. Her long blonde hair flopped in her eyes. She was wearing a dark cowboy hat and long jeans. Her lavender vest and lavender bandana swam before her eyes as she looked at her . . . Smitty. That was HIS name for her. Fern Smith, his baby, his little girl, he never ever let her from his sight and now he was dying and she was torn up inside. She was 5, she was just a little thing. Cecil, Gus and Reginald had killed their parents and now she was her brother's baby.

"Hey babe, what's wrong."

Smitty reached for Becca. She wanted to be held. She didn't ever speak since her parents died and Becca had learned to be her surrogate mother and her voice. She started to cry.

"Shhh . . . baby, Smitty, it's okay!"

She opened her mouth but the words would not form she stamped her foot

"NO!"

It was the first word she ever spoke since the death of her family.

"Fern,"

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! EVERYONE HAS TOLD ME OH IT'S OKAY THE WORLD IS BUNNIES AND BUTTERFLIES! **IT'S NOT!**"

"I know . . ." Becca let her head fall.

"Ya do?"  
"Yeah."

"How?" she asked now generally interested like any normal five year old should be.

"I've seen a lot in my life too Smitty."

"He knew all along that ya'd be good fer me. He said so all those years he'd find someone to replace 'em. He told me that if he died he'd be watchen me. He said that he'd be a star in the Big Sky not our little sand box."

"Go on I want to hear this story."  
"It was a song actually.

_Stars in the sky,_

_Look down where we lay_

_Moon rises ta give us life_

_In the night time we are free _

_In the light we are stone_

_We are lucky enough ta have a temporary home._

_I know ya've lost all hope_

_I know ya've lost all means_

_I know that ya cry yarself to sleep_

_But know when I'm gone that ya need ta keep goin_

_Ya always should know I'm here with ya_

_Even when I say I'm gone_

_No I love ya_

_In our temporary home._

_So I'll be that star in that sky _

_That's looks down where ya lay_

_I'll be watchen over ya."_

Becca hugged her. "Thanks Smitty for your secret song."


	7. Chapter 7: Stars in our sky

Stars in our sky

Cecil never gave up on trying to get that tablet. A small miniature pulled on his leg

"I done what ya asked now pay up!"

"As you wish," Cecil smiled. Having gained a small amount of magic from the tablet he made the small man human.

"Now," he turned to Reginald and Gus.

"I trust that this time there will be NO misconceptions?"

"Got it," They nodded.

"Burn it, be sure the tablet is the ONLY thing that survives!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ahk," Larry screamed, "Do you smell smoke!"

"It's coming from the Diorama room!" Teddy pointed to the spreading flames.

A young minister little more than a boy who Larry recognized as John Hale jumped into the burning room. Smoke flooded into his eyes. It stung. That's were they were. Octavious was spread over Jed's form who was very vaguely aware of his surroundings having just barely begun to mend.

"Mr. Hale!?" he asked the thickness of his southern accent reaching Hale's ears and causing him to smile.

"Wha's goin on!?"

"Don't waist your strength."  
"But . . ." Jed cluched his injured side, "I promised her . . ."

"I'll find them."

They made it into Larry's hand and he jumped back into the burning area. Larry moved everyone outside.

"Gotcha!" Hale jumped at the sound of the old men's voices.

"Looking for these hot stuff," Gus laughed at his own joke. Hale could feel his pant cuffs catching fire. He held the Bible close. In Gus's hand though were Becca who was squirming violently and yelling profanities and a very limp Fern.

"Give me them," Hale whispered menacingly, "NOW! May God's mercy go with you."

They dropped them as a burning beam crashed from the ceiling ready to be their demise. However, the squelching pain never came. Hale had taken it for them.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Loose Hope

Don't Loose Hope

Becca grabbed Fern. She moaned in Becca's arms.

"Shhh . . . hun it's gonna be okay."

She cast a long glance at the minister. "You were always one of my favorites."

She rushed out of the building just as Jed finished asking where they were.

Becca embraced him and laid Fern in his lap. His mouth fell open.

"Jed . . ." he silenced her with his hand.

"Jed. . ." she blinked away tears that fell from her eyes as he bent over and cried.

Uncontrollable sobs shook his little body. He hugged her and rocked her for a long time. He looked for a pulse and seemed to quiet a bit when he found one, but it didn't stop him from feeling terrible.

"I don . . ." he stopped lying down against the ground.

"I know," Becca whispered, "but ya gotta pull through this. I know ya will." She looked up at the sky and then for the first time since the fifth grade began to bite her nails. She didn't know what to say or do. It was comforting the nails bending to her will.

"Jed, it's hard but you have to win this battle with yourself, hell you heal faster than anyone I know."

"It's cause I'm plastic smart one." He said with a watery smile which changed into a sad look again, "the only way we die is if we stop breathing."

Becca squeezed his hand. "Don't loose hope."


	9. Chapter 9: In his eyes

In His Eyes

Fern squirmed in her brother's arms gently. "Hey," she whispered.

Jed smiled with the slightest hint of tears "Is for horses."

Becca turned and tugged on a pant leg of Papa Danforth. "Hale was in that room he never made it out."

Larry had since found a fire extinguisher and called 911 they had put out most of the flames.

"Only 1 hour to sun rise!"  
"Shoot." Jed tried to stand, shakily he managed.

"Octavious . . ." he nodded to Becca. Jed put his arm around her.

"And they said we were the weaker species," she turned to look at him and they rubbed noses.

Larry watched them, he stood and watched them. Jed had become was of those little kids to him like the 5 year old's you babysit. You watch them grow up and now 5 had become 18 like he really was. Jed was in love.

Danforth followed them in and lifted the limp minister. He had been destroyed in the wreckage. His face had almost burned off. His once beautiful face was burned an looked like Lucifer's face.

"He made a great sacrifice to look like that." Becca told him. "Papa I beseech you, don't let them harm him!"

"I won't," he lifted them into the exhibits before walking to his own.

"Jed," Becca took his hand.

"I love ya," he said holding her close.

"I love you too," she said holding him closer.

"Will she make it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, "It's just the smoke she'll sleep it off."

"But what if . . ."

"What if there is an earthquake and the bowls of the earth come up from the crack and eat us. There is no way to know."

"But I need to know."

"Fine Dr. Jekyll," she smiled deviously.

He kissed her and they froze that way as the sun rose.

She woke a bit earlier than he did. She began to sing softly.

"

Becca:  
I sit and watch the rain,  
And see my tears run down the windowpane...

Jed woke and joined her song she'd played it very often when they first met  
Becca:

I sit and watch the sky.

And I can hear it breathe a sign...

Jed:  
I think of her,  
How we were...

Becca:  
And when I think of him,  
Then I remember...

Jed/Becca:  
Remember...

Jed:  
In her eyes I can see  
Where my heart longs to be!

Becca:  
In his eyes I see a gentle glow,  
And that's where I'll be safe, I know!

Jed:  
Safe in her arms, close to her heart...

Becca:  
But I don't know quite where to start...

Jed:  
By looking in her eyes,  
Will I see beyond tomorrow?

Becca:  
By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond the sorrow  
That I feel?

Jed:  
Will her eyes reveal to me  
Promises or lies?

Becca:  
But he can't conceal from me  
The love in his eyes!

Jed:  
I know their every look,  
Her eyes!

Becca:  
They're like an open book,  
His eyes!

Jed/Becca:  
But most of all the look  
That hypnotized me!

Jed:  
If I'm wise,  
I will walk away,  
And gladly...

Becca:  
But, sadly,  
I'm not wise,  
It's hard to talk away  
The mem'ries that you prize!

Jed:  
Love is worth forgiving for!

Becca:  
Now I realize -

Jed/Becca:  
Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his/her eyes!

Jed:  
Love is worth forgiving for!  
Now I realize -

Becca:  
Now I realize -

Jed/Becca:  
Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his/her eyes!

They met at the center of the diorama in each others arms and kissed in a gentle passion.

"I love ya," he said.

"I've learned that now . . . what I'll live for."

"I've found my way ta know who I need and how I'm gonna survive."

They held each other close.

"I've found what I'm living for. . ." she whispered, "in your eyes."

"And I in yours."

Fern peaked out from the tent flap the doctor had been teaching her to use crutches and this was just the scene she wanted to see.


	10. Chapter 10: Till death have done us part

'Till Death Have Done Us Part

After the kiss Jed realized he needed to sit. His world was little more than shapes. He swayed in Becca's arms.

"Jed?" she took his arms in hers.

"Jed, answer me!" she screamed.

"Jed please!" he fell forward.

"Oh God, oh God," she held him close to her.

"SOME ONE HELP!" she sat down and held him to the ground.

"Wha . . ." his eyes fluttered.

"Shhhh . . . don't speak, you'll waste your strength."

He nodded and groaned.

"Can you point to what hurts you?"

He nodded slowly, he hugged his chest as he tried to breathe.

"Shhhh . . . shhhh . . . you're going to be okay. I promise. I promise. I'm right here you're safe."

She hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"

_Give me this moment -  
This precious chance -  
I'll gather up my past  
And make some sense at last!_

This is the moment,  
When all I've done -  
All the dreaming,  
Scheming and screaming,  
Become one!

This is the day -  
See it sparkle and shine,  
When all I've lived for  
Becomes mine!"

She cradled him in her arms until someone lifted him.

"It's infection isn't it?" she turned away and let tears roll down her face.

"I'm afraid so."

"I'll be with him then, 'till death have done us part."


	11. Chapter 11:I love you I always will

I love you I always will

Jed was breathing heavily and unsteadily.

"It hurts real bad," he whispered.

Becca rung a rag and placed it on his forehead.  
"I know," she dabbed his face.

She gently brushed his hair away from his face.

"Becca," she looked at him.

"I can't get down like I'd want ta but . . ." he pulled a small ring from his pocket with a shaking hand.

"I'd like ta marry ya if I make it out of this mess."

"Jed," she took his other hand and let him place the ring on her finger.

"Jed . . . we will. I promise you we will." She played with his blond hair.

"I'll make it through if only just ta see ya in that gown."

She smiled sadly at him. She looked at the golden band on her finger as he fell asleep.

"I love you," she said with a new realization that just dawned upon her.

"I love you," she looked at the ring. She realized just what she'd give up to be with him in this moment that in life or death, in sickness in health, in good times and bad that they may yet love each other. This wasn't a five second romance like in the movies. This wasn't a one kiss deal. This was real.

She was happy and yet she knew now how easy it was to loose him. The doctor had said his lungs were inflamed from the infection. She held him close and snuggled into him.

"I love you I always will."


	12. Chapter 12: You can let go now Daddy

You Can Let Go Now Daddy

Fern stood in the door way now a week since Jed's proposal. He didn't look any better and was slowly getting worse.

"How is 'e taday?" She looked at Becca.

"Not well," she didn't look up from the man in the bed. Jed's face was ghost white only flushing at the cheeks. He was sweating profusely and his breathing was heavy.

"He can't die!" Fern sobbed. "I won't let him."

With the tears and the small pout she gave at the end of that sentence it proved to Becca that Fern really was only five years old. She couldn't live a life like this alone. It wasn't fair to her to think she could.

"Fern . . ." Jed wheezed.

Becca ushered her forward.

"I'm here," she whispered and stroked his cheek. He was struggling for air now. He coughed harshly but managed a smile.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered.

"I'm gonna keep t- . . ." he was cut off by a harsh cough.

"_You can let go now Daddy, you can let go, your little girl is ready to this on my own. It's gonna be a little bit scary but I want you ta know, I'll be okay now Daddy you can let go. You can let go_."

"Shhh . . . I'm not going anywhere," he said forcing his breathing to be steady.

Becca let her go and she kissed his forehead.  
"Did you mean that," she asked him.

"I'll try," he looked at her.

She squeezed him tightly tears falling down her cheeks.

His breathing sped to quick gasps.

"I . . . love . . . ya . . . you know . . . that . . . right?"

"Yes," she moved in with quiet urgency.

"That . . . I'll . . . always . . . be with you?"

"Of Course!?" tears whipped down her face.

"Good," his blue eyes were looking into her dark brown ones.

"Cause . . . I . . . do," his hand fell from hers as his chest stopped moving.

Becca stood in quiet shock her shoulders shaking.

"NO! PLEASE NO! JED! I love you," she cried into his chest.

She began to remember all the times they'd spent together in those two perfect months. Those days that would always and forever live on inside her. The horse races, the way his hair flew in the sandy breezes. The way he taught her to drive a train. The beauty that shown in his eyes when he was covered in soot.

She stood out in front of the Roman fountain with Octavious on her shoulder. It was over. They were alone together.


	13. Chapter 13: True Love

True Love

"Ahk what is it?" Larry looked at the bright glowing tablet in the pharaoh's hands.  
"I don't know."

Becca was sitting full size on a bench sleeping and Jed was next to her.

"Becca," he tapped her shoulder.

"B-but you died!?" She screamed.

Ahk looked at them.

"True love," he smiled, "That always works."

Becca jumped into Jed's arms.

"I love you," she whispered weeping gently on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Hale who had just moved for the first time since the fire.

"So you pass out for two days and this is what you find?"

Becca smiled and hugged him.

"Will you ever be in use of your right arm again?"

"No," the minister said sadly, "Most likely not."

Jed pulled her into him his head on top of her's.

"Will you . . .?" she started.

"I'd love to." He wrapped his one arm around them, "Nothing could give me greater pleasure."


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

Epilogue

10 years later

"Jekyll! Janie!" Jed called. Janie was his pick and Becca had picked Jekyll, Jekyll Hyde Smith.

8 years before *flashback*

"Poor kid," Jed joked.

"Shut up," Becca kissed him.

"Janie for the girl?" he asked.

"Perfect."

"He has your look." She smiled.

Jekyll and Janie were their twins. Both were 8.

Annie, named after the character from the Irwin Berlin show Annie get your gun, was the youngest at age 3.

Christine, named for Christine Daee, was 7.

They gathered around Jed and Becca. Becca kissed Jed's forehead.

"Night dear," she whispered.

Christine tugged her father's pant leg.

"When we go to heaven like Mr. Hale did do you think God will let us help pour out the rain?" she wondered out loud, "Mamma said Mr. Hale loved the rain."

Jed's eyes welled up with tears. The poor man had been young when he died. The good Governor said it was a complication from his injuries.

"You know what?" he picked her up and set her on the window sill. It was the very same one that Dexter had busted Larry's second night there. He held her hand out the window and let the water drip onto it.

"I bet he's making it rain right now." Suddenly thunder crashed. "That's him riding in God's own cart so he can see everyone."

Christine had been baptized by the minister. He and she were very, very close. Jekyll and Janie though the oldest and spent the most time with him, didn't. Christine followed him around, learned from him since she had been about 4. For three years she trailed him like a puppy. He taught her about God and Jesus. Jed had never been blessed with blind faith but his daughter had. Hale had as well the man had just died not more than 2 weeks ago and already it rained.

"He must love making it rain. He told me once that rain makes plants grow."

She fell asleep in his arms and he carried her back to the diorama.

"Night little man," Jed whispered to Jekyll.

"Night Papa." Jekyll smiled.

Jed kissed his children goodnight.  
"Mamma," Jekyll asked her, "Can we talk?"

"Sure sweetie what about?"

"My name," he blushed.

"I knew this was gonna come up," she looked down, "what about it?"

"Kids on the road think it's weird and I dunno I guess it is sorta."

"Did you know I used to call your father that?"

"No," he smiled.

"I did. See you were named after a character that I liked a lot. . ."

"Like Annie Judy and Christine Erika?"

"Exactly, Jekyll Hyde was what I called your father because he had more mood swings than a woman when we first met."

Jekyll laughed at this.

Jed was listening at the door.

"So you look at them and say; I don't care what you think because I am me and that's all I can be."

"Thanks Mamma," he hugged her.

"No problem Little man," she whispered.

Jed was waiting for her.

"Would a kiss make up for the mood swings comment?" she batted her eyelashes.

"I dunno, it was pretty offensive."

He tipped her back and kissed her goodnight.  
THE END!


End file.
